Me and Trunks
by thewhiteangel220
Summary: Kellie is a normal average teenager...she listens to her favorite music...watches her fav shows...becomes the newest char in favorite show...wait what?
1. Default Chapter

Me and Trunks By Angel  
  
MY GOD EVERYBODY HAPPY NOW??? I FIXED IT!!! GOD. Well heres my story, its not THAT great.but IM NOT THAT EXPERIANCED YET!! GIVE ME A BREAK!! OKAY???  
  
"EVERYWHERE WE GO SHE GETS US THROWN OUT CONSTANTLY, BUT THAT'S OKAY CAUZ I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW MY BABY WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kellie yelled as she danced around her living room. "Christina wouldn't wanna meet her, she hates u Britney so u better run for cover.MY GIRLS, A HOT GIRL-" she suddenly stops singing as she catches a glance at the clock.  
  
"Oh my God! Its 5:33! Dragonball Z is on and I'm missing it! Nooooooooo!" she cried running to the couch to quickly change the channel to Cartoon Network.  
  
She was currently missing her favorite show of the day. She plopped on the couch and watched her favorite characters talk.  
  
ChiChi: Has anyone seen my husband?  
  
Krillin: Ummm, last time I saw him was, yesterday.  
  
ChiChi: Oh, well that's going to help me a lot. I saw him yesterday too  
  
Trunks: I think he's off fighting with my dad  
  
Gohan: *looks up from book and pushes his glasses back his nose* He's at the store with Videl.  
  
ChiChi: oh.he goes with her, but not me *she threw her hands up in the air*  
  
Bulma: then where's Vegeta? *everyone looked around as they searched for the Saiyan that was missing. In fact, Trunks and Goten had also disappeared.*  
  
"Dragonball Z will return in a moment."  
  
"UGH! I hate commercials!" Kellie got up and walked over to the kitchen and began doing the dishes before her mom got home and grounded her from the Internet. She needed the Internet that night too. She had set up a little group on Yahoo and wanted to see if anybody had joined yet. She hated it when she was the only person in her groups (so if you want to join, its Trunks_angle's Anime Group so please at least look at it!!).  
  
"and now back to Dragonball Z." the little Toonami dude said on the TV. Kellie sat back down, but as soon as she touched the couch, the phone rang.  
  
"UGH!!! WHY ARE PEOPLE CALLING ME AT THIS HOUR? DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW WHAT'S ON??" She looked at the phone's caller id and it told her that her friend Courtney was calling. "Oh well she wouldn't." Kellie said as it went to the answering machine. Kellie sat back down, this time taking the phone with her.  
  
A minute later. the phone rang again. Once again it was Courtney. This time Kellie answered it.  
  
"Hello..." she asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hi" Courtney said in response.  
  
"Oh hey, ummm I cant talk right now cauz I gotta go do chores or I cant go online tonight," Kellie halfway lied.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure ya do," Courtney said. She always did this to Kellie when Kellie had to go.  
  
"Courtney I'm serious. I gotta go,"  
  
"Fine bye," she hung up.  
  
Kellie clicked the talk button and focused her attention back on the TV. Trunks and Goten were playing a video game while Vegeta sat next to them, cheering on Trunks. He was in turn for playing the winner.  
  
Kellie screamed (in joy) as she watched Trunks and she pranced over to the TV, but tripped over her dog (who likes to lay in everybody's way) and she fell into the TV and bounced back.or so she thought. When she got up, she rubbed her head where she hit it on the screen, but suddenly noticed that her TV looked a little different. In fact, everything around her looked different. She turned around to see the dumbfounded faces of Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. They had just witnessed her 'fall' out of their Video Game, just as Trunks was winning again. Kellie gasped.  
  
"Trunks!?" she looked down at her body (it was animated of course) she yelled happily as she got up, but she winced in pain as she fell back onto the floor.  
  
Kellie looked at her leg as she spotted the big gash on her leg. She must of gotten her gash while tripping back at home.where ever that was. Kellie looked at the three Saiyans still trying to recover from their shock. Goten was first to speak.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"What do I look like to you? Freiza??" Kellie snapped looking at him. Goten started to get up, fists balled. Kellie held up her hands in defense. Woah, don't do anything to me!!"  
  
"What are you?" he asked again. "And how do you know Freiza?"  
  
"I'm a human, and I know a lot more about you three than you would think." Kellie focused back on her knee which was bleeding all over her cut jeans. "Man, these were my favorite pair of jeans, in fact, one of my only pair that fit, length wise." She mumbled to herself. Kellie wasnt exatcly the tallest person in the world. (5" 2) She looked up again, now at Trunks.  
  
"Can you go get a washcloth for my leg?" she smiled sweetly at her crush. He continued to gaze at the stranger to them, but Vegeta snapped out of it also, and slapped his son across the face.  
  
"She asked you a question boy! Listen to her. Or else she might turn into a.a butterfly." flashbacks came to Vegeta as he thought about his horrible butterfly issues.  
  
"What? Oh yeah.sure," Trunks got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.  
  
"So what's your name?" Goten asked the girl.  
  
"Kellie, and I promise you that I am a human, don't worry," she told the Saiyan who had begun to open his mouth. He folded his arms and sat back into the couch, while Trunks came back with a wet washcloth and a first aid kit. He sat down on the floor next to Kellie.  
  
"Ummm, let me see," he looked at her leg, but was unable to see all of her cut.  
  
"Do you by any chance have a pair of shorts with you?" he asked her. She shook her head. "OH yeah that's right, you just came from our TV, that means that you probably didn't think to bring shorts with you." Trunks mumbled to himself. He kinda reminded her of Goku when he did that.  
  
"She can borrow some of Bulma's can't she?" Goten asked who had sat back down relaxed again. He seemed to trust Kellie, being like his father.  
  
"I would fit her shorts, just not those one pair that are brown." Kellie said. Trunks and Vegeta stared at her, bolth knowing about the brown pair. They stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, I have heard about you're mom, my mom's friend grew up with her-NO, they went to high school with her.yeah that's right," Kellie said. The three still just stood confused. Kellie went on, this time about how she knows about the dreaded brown shorts."Yeah and she also told me about the brown shorts that she always wore."  
  
She was a horrible lier.  
  
"Ummm, okay I guess she can borrow some shorts," Trunks said.  
  
"But not the brown ones.I hate brown shorts," Kellie yelled as Trunks walked up the stairs. Kellie just sat on the floor as she stared at the Saiyans. Vegeta was reading a magazine and Goten was still watching Kellie curiously. But once he noticed Kellie staring back, he quickly turned his gaze away. There was more awkward silence as they just sat there. Kellie suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Goten, did you know that you have a twin?" Goten and Vegeta bolth looked down at the girl sitting on the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, in my world you do," Kellie said.  
  
"Oh," Goten said relieved. "Was the twin a girl or a boy?"  
  
"She is a girl and her name is Tani. She's really nice," Kellie said. "She's one of my best friends."  
  
"Oh really? Is she hott?" he asked. Vegeta snorted from his spot.  
  
"Well, if you want a girlfriend who looks almost identical to you, sure," Kellie said.  
  
"Oh.yeah, forgot." Goten put his hand behind his head (like Goku does). Vegeta grinned and looked at the embarrassed Saiyan. Then suddenly Trunks appeared at the top of the stairs. He held up two pairs of shorts in his hands.  
  
"Which one? These ones looked the best to me, but then again." Kellie looked at the two pairs. One was a fuchsia color and would not go with her yellow tank top that she had on and the other pair were white. She didn't look good in white shorts, made her butt look too big.  
  
"Ummmm, she has to have some jeans shorts, right?" Kellie asked Trunks. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, you can look if you'd like," Kellie went up the stairs and followed Trunks to Bulma and Vegeta's room. They went to the closet (which had like only Bulma's clothes in it, there was a small cleared out place for Vegeta's stuff) and Kellie looked to the dresser thing in there and picked out a perfect pair of regular jeans shorts. She slipped into the bathroom next door and put the shorts on.  
  
They were perfect and they showed off her tan, soccer legs (and her gash). She did one last look to see if they looked okay from the back (like I said before, her butt isn't the smallest one in the world, but she does have to live with it) and opened the door. Trunks was cleaning up his mother's closet and looked up at her when she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wow, you were right, they do fit you perfectly. But now we gotta fix that cut of yours," They walked back downstairs to find the living room empty. "Mmm, I wonder where they went off to." Trunks said. "Oh well, my dad was getting on my nerves anyway." Kellie smiled and they sat back down and Trunks began to cleaned up her cut and put a Band-Aid on it.  
  
"There! It's fixed. I may not be a doctor, but at least it wont get infected," Trunks said getting up. He helped Kellie off of the ground and she and him just stood there with that awkward silence again.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat? It is close to dinner time," he said suddenly. Kellie nodded.  
  
"Sure, I guess. Can you cook?" she asked thinking about one of the stories that she read off the Internet about Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan trying to make something to eat, when all of the sudden, they were attacked by an evil turkey.  
  
"I will never touch kitchen utensils again, unless.well no. Never," Trunks said holding up his hands and backing away from the kitchen. They went into the living room again when the door opened.  
  
"Where are you Vegeta?" Bulma screamed as she slammed open the door, but suddenly noticed the two on the couch. "Oh, Trunks, you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend?" Kellie blushed and looked to Trunks who was a very deep shade of red.  
  
"She's just here for a while," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, are you staying here? Because you can. There are plenty of rooms available, especially the room across the hall from yours Trunks."  
  
"That's enough mom, she can pick out her own room, besides, she doesn't need to listen to you snore from down the hall," Trunks said shutting up Bulma. He looked at Kellie who was silently laughing.  
  
"Okay then, have you seen your father?" Bulma asked looking towards Trunks. He shook his head. Bulma glared at him and then turned to Kellie. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Kellie," Trunks replied before Kellie could.  
  
"Well have fun you two! OH and if you see your father, tell him that he needs to see me RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" she told Trunks. With one more smile to Kellie, she turned around and started to walk up the stairs, but turned back. "By the way Kellie, cute shorts!" she said. Then Bulma dissappeared up the stairs and they heard a door shut. 


	2. Chapter 2the Son's house

Okay.chapter 2 Please R&R!!  
  
"Well have fun you two! OH and if you see your father, tell him that he needs to see me RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" she told Trunks. With one more smile to Kellie, she turned around and started to walk up the stairs, but turned back.  
  
"By the way Kellie, cute shorts!" she said, then disappearing up the stairs, where they heard a door shut.  
  
Trunks and Kellie looked at eachother for a moment before both cracking up. Then Kellie noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Vegeta sneaking out of the kitchen. He must of been there the whole time while Bulma was down there.  
  
"Ahhh father. Mother is looking for you-"  
  
"SHUT UP BOY!" he said running over to him and covering up Trunks mouth. "She might hear you..." he whispered glancing nervously around, expecting for Bulma to suddenly jump out at any moment.  
  
"She's in your room..." Kellie told Vegeta. He stopped looking around so much and relaxed his grip on Trunks' face a little.  
  
"Whad...ye..do..anyway...fadder," Trunks mumbled out from behind Vegeta's hand.  
  
"...Uhhhh nothing important..." he replied and once again started to look nervous.  
  
"Must of been bad..." Kellie concluded. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Thads-my-faddur," he said. Vegeta glared at the two and stormed out of the living room and started to go up the stairs. They heard a door open and then a shrill screech and then Bluma's yelling voice: "YOU GET BACK HERE MR VEGETA! YOU HAVE SOME SEWING TO DO!!!!"  
  
Vegeta came running at high speed down the stairs, followed closely by Bulma with what looked like a sweing kit.  
  
Kellie and Trunks ducked just incase Bulma started to chuck needles at Vegeta. When their chase exicted the house, Trunks got up and smiled.  
  
"Heh, sorry bout my family..." he said. Kellie was also smiling.  
  
"Your so lucky!!!" she squealed. "If my own family was this exciding, well it would be soooo much more fun at my house."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "Well then you might like another family too...wanna go to my friends house?" he asked.  
  
"Who's your friend? Goten's house?" she gasped, "and with GOKU?!?!?!" she asked excidedly. Trunks gaped at her.  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...I just guessed. My mom's friend got informed about him too..." she muttered growing very red in the face. She did that when she lied.  
  
"Okay, well let's go then!"  
  
Yes...well that was patectic....not must get to homework!!!! Please say what ya want bout it!! Thanks for reading my story so far! ^_^ 


End file.
